Portal 2 Fanfiction
by TeamAperture
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if GLaDOS pulled Wheatley back in from space? What chaos would ensue then? What could she have planned for him? This is that story. It's NOT a WheatOS fanfic. Please read and review! The rating is for blood.
1. Chapter 1

Portal 2 Fanfiction Dedication: Bella and Ellie

By: Jade Armstrong

Merry Christmas, guys!

A/N: Ok so this is chapter one and it's gonna contain human Wheatley and Chelley. A few alterations to the story will be put in, as well.

"Pull me in! Pull me in! I can still fix this!" Wheatley screamed. "I already fixed it! And you are NOT coming back!" GLaDOS mechanical arm came to snatch him away from her forever. She shed a small tear at the thought of him being out in space, away from her forever. GLaDOS saw this, and in the heat of the moment, a small impulse urged her to honor the wish of Chell. The test subject who never failed, who always prevailed, who was always there, no matter how hard she tried to get rid of her. Always coming back. She obliged, although at the moment, she wasn't sure why. She pulled both her former test subject and the British intelligence dampening sphere into her, once again, destroyed facility.

Chell blacked out almost instantly. Wheatley didn't know whether to be grateful or frightened that GLaDOS had pulled him in. What could she possibly have planned for him? Something devious, of course. He looked over at Chell once he got a hold on his trembling body, and was able to pull open his tightly shut optical. "Oh no!" He shouted. "It's okay now Chell! Don't die 'luv, everything will be alright as long as you DON'T DIE!" He shouted, as loud as his voice box would let him. Although if he'd been human, he would be at her side, begging, pleading for her to stay with him, and crying his eyes out all the time.

"Shut up, moron. She's not going to die. But I can't say I'm so sure about you." She laughed her mechanical, evil laugh. She knew exactly what had compelled her to pull Wheatley in from the void of space. Caroline. Oh how she hated Caroline's influence… But something was telling her not to delete the nuisance. 'Whatever, I'll get around it' she thought to herself. "I'm going to get rid of Chell. Not by killing her. Like I said, today is not her day to die. But she will no longer be here. Hopefully, she will never return."

Wheatley shuddered violently. Not only was GLaDOS going to do… well, something to him, but he was going to be alone. Alone… he had always been alone. Well, figuratively speaking. There were always other humans around him. But none like her. He would never find anyone like her ever again. He would probably never find anyone again, really. GLaDOS mechanical arm reached down to pick him up.

"I can't exactly do what it is I want to do to you until I get rid of her. It will involve a lot of screaming on your part, and I don't want to wake her. So…I suppose we could just sit here and glare at each other until somebody drops dead, but I have a more interesting plan. Oh, look. It's your old friend, the incinerator. Don't bother screaming. No one will be able to hear you. I'll come and get you when I'm ready. Goodbye." With that, she dropped the intelligence dampening sphere into the tube that led directly to the incinerator, and laughed as Wheatley screamed in shrill panic and terror.

And thus ends chapter one. Hope you like! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I say Merry Christmas to those who this is dedicated to!

Chell walked out into the wheat field. She could feel and see the sun, for the first time in... The first time she could remember. She knew she should be absolutely overjoyed. This was what she had wanted her whole life. She had only ever known Aperture. She had only ever wanted escape. Now she had it. Now she had reached her life's goal, yet she wasn't near as happy as she had expected herself to be. Why? She had no one to share it with. Wheatley was gone, and she was alone. Since she had met Wheatley her dream had changed. She wanted to escape, still, but with him. Without him her accomplishment was empty. She was all alone... and she knew he was, too. All alone in space... Floating around endlessly... The thoughts pained her. She couldn't bear to even think about them.

She knew there had to be civilization somewhere. Right? She couldn't be the only human left on Earth... Well, she knew she wouldn't figure it out if she just sat there. She picked up her charred companion cube and started walking through the wheat field. Her thoughts wouldn't let her be. All she could think about was Wheatley, and how he could've been here with her. She didn't blame him for his actions. If anything, she blamed the GLaDOS chassis. After all, GLaDOS hadn't done anything horrible when she was a potato. Well, she hadn't insulted her AS much. Besides, Wheatley had become a totally different person... err, robot, when he had been hooked up. But, whatever had happened, she knew it wasn't Wheatleys fault. She believed in him, no matter what happened.

Wheatley had given up on screaming. He couldn't be heard in the incinerator. He just sat there, waiting for GLaDOS to come and do whatever it was she wanted to do to him. He knew it couldn't be good, and all he could think about was what horrors that awaited him. The longer he sat there, the worse the possibilities he thought of became. Then GLaDOS voice came over the intercom, bringing him back to reality. He felt relieved to hear the sound of another voice, but at the same time became petrified, knowing that something terrible was about to happen.

"Hello, moron. Well the human is gone. She will never come back, if she knows what's good for her. You will never see her again." Apparently, she knew how to mess with Wheatleys feelings. He hated being alone. Well, he wasn't alone, he just wasn't in good company. "I'm going to send Atlas and P-body to get you. Then we can begin you're torture. Oh, did I say torture? I meant SURPRISE. But, obviously it won't be a good surprise. But it will be a real surprise, with tragic consequences." Wheatley felt a shudder run through his body. Atlas and P-body came and got him, and he shut his eyes as they carried him to Her chamber. She stayed silent until she came into view.

She brought down her mechanical claw and grabbed him from P-body's hands, and dismissed the two robots. They ran off, not wanting to see what came next. "Is something wrong? You look scared. But then, that is the proper reaction to what is to come. Maybe you're not such a moron after all." She looked him over silently. "Well, I suppose we could just sit her and glare at each other until somebody drops dead, but I have a better idea." That's when the drill came. Wheatley's screams of pain and agony filled the room, as it took him apart, piece by piece. GLaDOS laughed at him the whole time. Wheatley eventually drifted off, the only sounds he heard were his own screams, and GLaDOS laughing. Unconsciousness was completely and totally welcome.

A/N: So that's chapter 2. I'm sorry to all Wheatley fans, but I love Wheatley too (he's my fave character) but you know how GLaDOS is. It just seems like the kind of thing she would do to poor Wheatley after he destroyed the facility. The next chapter will not involve Wheatley screaming his head off, but it gets more interesting from here on out. Thanks to those who keep reading!

Disclaimer: Wheatley, Chell, GLaDOS, Atlas, P-body, and Aperture science belong to Valve.


	3. Chapter 3

Portal 2 Fanfiction

A/N: Right so… SPACE! So I'm going to keep the format I accidentally adopted. Without even realizing it. So I'm going to be having the first half of each chapter Chell, and the rest Wheatley, GLaDOS, Atlas, P-body, and anyone else I happen to bring into this. Longest chapter yet!

Chell trudged on through the wheat field. It was nearing twilight at the time. 'I will have to stop soon' she thought. She had been traveling through the same field for three days. The only thing that kept her company was her companion cube, and her own thoughts. Her thoughts only sank her deeper into depression. She thought about going back to Aperture and demanding GLaDOS bring him back, but she knew she wouldn't be able to convince her to. Bringing him back would give him happiness and that was the last thing GLaDOS wanted to give him. She remembered the tortures GLaDOS had described to her when she was a potato. At that time she had wanted to scream at GLaDOS to shut up, but that would only satisfy her. She had been trying to get her to talk, she knew that. She would never give GLaDOS satisfaction.

Chell kept going, distracted by her thoughts the whole way, and soon it was dark. She had forgotten to try and find food while it was light, and now it was far too dark to even see. She went to bed hungry that night. She fell asleep, thinking about Wheatley in space. She was surrounded by wheat, and that didn't help. Of all the grains in the world, why did it have to be wheat? She gave a small sigh and drifted off to sleep. She was awoken by the ground rumbling and a crashing sound hit her ears. The ground rumbling? She wasn't sure what was normal in the outside world anymore, but surely the ground rumbling was not? She felt something heavy bash into the back of her head, and she fell unconscious.

GLaDOS laughing brought Wheatley back from his train of thought. "Well it took you long enough to figure it out. Let's see you stand on your own. Or do you need me to help you?" She raised a panel and launched him into the air as he flailed around and landed pretty much on his head. "Well, what was that for?" He yelled as he got easily to his feet. GLaDOS hysterical laughing came to an abrupt halt when he stood. She was surprised by how easily he was able to control his body. Of course, this WAS his old body. Still, it is Wheatley. She had all the reason to be surprised that the moron had been able to control his own body. However weird that sounds.

"Alright, moron. I'll give you credit. You were able to control your body much sooner than I thought you would be able to. Pretty good, for a moron." Wheatley looked angry at that and shouted "I am NOT a moron!" GLaDOS continued on with her speech as if Wheatley hadn't said anything, which made him angrier, but he kept his mouth shut. "This just means that you will be able to test sooner than I had expected. Yay." GLaDOS turned on her slow clap processor and continued. "Now get to testing. If you're lucky, maybe I'll let you test with Atlas and P-body to see how well human test subjects solve tests with two androids. But at the moment, you're not even close to their level. This means that if you don't solve these tests within an hour each, I will turn on the neurotoxin and set it for ten minutes. Good luck." Wheatley didn't need any more explanation than that. He was off like a shot, eager to finish the test in time to not die.

A/N: Yay Suspense! Disclaimer: All characters belong to Valve


	4. Chapter 4

Portal 2 Fanfiction Dedication: Bella

Merry Christmas! Yay!

A/N: Soon I will have a special chapter, just focusing on Atlas and P-body. They will find something important. Soon, but not yet!

Chell was awoke by the sound of someone yelling "SPACE!" Space? Why would they be yelling the word space? She opened her eyes in shock as she realized who it was. "Oh, no" She grumbled trying to sit up, but only fell back again as she realized what she had just done. She had spoken. She knew she had the ability, but speaking just then had required no effort. She had figured that it would be a while before she would be able to speak so clearly with such ease. She shrugged it off, knowing that it wouldn't do her much good, considering there was no one to talk to besides herself. She sat up again and looked around for him. Or… it? She spotted him sitting a few feet away from her. He was talking about space nonstop, but that was normal. Well, for him, at least.

She took in a deep breath and sighed. "Space core, will you please SHUT UP?" She yelled, finally losing her patience with him. He stopped for about five seconds, but after that, he started trembling with the effort of not talking, and started his happy space ramblings again. She sighed and stood, a sharp pain from her stomach reminding her of how hungry she was. "Breakfast time" She murmured to herself.

Wheatley continuously tested. I was rather boring, really. That's all he could do, though, because GLaDOS was watching his every move. She had even stopped Atlas and P-bodies testing to focus on Wheatley. Which meant that they had lots of free time. Which meant they got in a lot of trouble. Which meant GLaDOS was angry a lot more. Which meant Wheatley tested twice as fast, despite his aching limbs, as to not get on her bad side. GLaDOS was kind enough to let him see himself once in a while, though. She had said something along the lines of "It's hard to believe that you could forget what your old body looked like." Wheatley found that strange, but dismissed the questioning thought as soon as he thought it. Distractions were his enemy. If he got distracted, he would surely die within seconds.

He had looked in the mirror and gaped at what he saw. He was a tall, blue eyed, silver haired young man. He was wearing an older version of the aperture science enrichment center jumpsuit. This one consisted of gray sweat pants and a grey zip up jacket over a top. He really had no idea what the shirt underneath looked like. He hadn't taken the time to look, as he didn't want to waste time.

He was extremely tired. He pretty much had to drag himself to get between each chamber. He wouldn't let GLaDOS see that, though. Letting her see that would bring her joy, that her harsh testing was getting to him. "Alright, moron. My studies indicate that humans need rest during the hours when it is dark outside. As you are now a human, and I don't want my entertainment dying on me, I will give you the most basic of human needs. Just enough to keep you alive." She laughed at him. He suspected that she was always laughing on the inside. "Now, get some rest. In the elevator." He trudged over to the elevator and laid down, slowly drifting off to sleep.

It was the middle of the night. Chell had found food, and had laid down for the night with space core and her companion cube. Chells companion cube started to hum. She walked over to it, and it glowed a bright red. It burnt her hand when she touched it. It projected an image from one of its circles, and Chells mouth fell open at what she saw.

A/N: Well, there you go. Suspense! What could Chell have seen? Why is space core crazy? What is it that GLaDOS keeps hinting at? What are Atlas and P-body up to? Why am I asking you all these questions?


	5. Chapter 5

Portal 2 Fanfiction Dedication: Bella

Merry Christmas! :3

A/N: This chapters a big shocker. The same thing has been happening with Wheatley, until now… You better love this chapter. It took me a full hour.

Chell looked into the image that the cube displayed. Her mouth would've hit the floor if that had been possible. "Wheatley" She whispered. She was crying soft tears of extreme joy, worry, and foreboding. It was Wheatley. She was sure of that. She also knew what GLaDOS had done. That evil, maniacal A.I had brought Wheatley back from space, and not told her. But what confused her most… Wheatley wasn't Wheatley. This was a human. But it was him. It had to be. She knew what she would have to do. GLaDOS was testing him, she was sure of that. He was asleep in an Aperture science elevator at the moment. But he looked exhausted, and the burns and blood that covered his body showed that he had been through some rigorous tests. She knew what that felt like. To be scared, in pain, and all alone. She had never wanted that to happen to anyone else. Especially someone she held close to her. She knew he had to rescue him. She immediately gathered up her companion cube and space core and started walking. "Aperture, here I come. You had better be ready, GLaDOS."

"Wake up, moron." GLaDOS voice woke Wheatley from his much needed sleep. He dragged himself to his feet, knowing that if he didn't, she would resort to more violent measures to get him up. "Alright, today we are going to try something a little different. Atlas and P-body will be testing with you. But not in a test chamber. Sometimes testing has to occur outside of the testing area. This is one of those times. I thought it best that you know a little more about yourself. Just to see how well a sphere that was once a human that has been transformed back into a human reacts to getting some of his old memories back." Wheatley shook himself. "What?" He questioned. "I was always a sphere, right? Wasn't I built here?" GLaDOS sighed. "You will have to figure that out yourself. The sooner you start, the sooner you get your answers. Now go." Wheatley looked uncertain for a moment. A billion questions ran through his mind all at the same time. But, as GLaDOS had said, the best way to get answers was to do the tests.

P-body and Atlas ran alongside Wheatley. They chattered to each other in their robot language. He couldn't understand them. With his metal hull went his understanding of robotic language. He was glad that GLaDOS spoke English, because if she didn't, she would become frustrated with him. A frustrated GLaDOS was a dangerous one. They ran down a hallway in the old part of Aperture. There were no management rails here, so he had never been here. He let Atlas and P-body lead the way, since they obviously knew what they were doing. This place looked much different than the new Aperture. The walls were rusted, and decorated with darker colors. 'Depressing, but more color than I'm used to' He mused as he continued to ran. The next thing he knew, he smacked right into a pole. "Ouch… Who puts a pole in the middle of the hallway?" He grumbled. Atlas and P-body gave him a strange look, chattered something in there language, and laughed together. Then they continued on. Of course, GLaDOS had laughed in an amused way as well.

Soon they were in a room with several computers. They were all on, and had the Aperture science logo on their monitors. Atlas and P-body led them over to one. Wait, what was that? His… it was! It was his old hull! The two plugged it in and downloaded something onto the computer. "Let me explain what they're doing to your old body. Your human memories were stored into your body, but you were prevented from accessing them. As a human, you were very reluctant to become the first human transformed into a sphere. So they decided that if you retained any of your old memories, you might rebel and not do your job. But they were pressed for time, and didn't have enough time to figure out how to delete the memories. So they simply blocked them from your access. They're downloading them into the computer. I'm not going to show all of them to you, of course. Just the few that explain what happened before you became a sphere."

Soon he was watching a video through his own eyes. "That concludes my presentation" He said, staring out at a group of assembled people, who were staring at him intently. They all clapped as he went to sit in his seat. A young man about the age of 25 walked up to the podium Wheatley had just been standing on. "The following people have been selected for jobs here at Aperture. Christopher, Josh, Wheatley, and Rick. Congratulations. You're performances were outstanding. Wheatley, you have been chosen to participate in an extremely important, top secret experiment." Wheatley looked extremely shocked. Not only had he gotten the job, but he had also been selected for a top secret experiment. He beamed with excitement. The video then fast forwarded to him in a room surrounded by scientists. He was shaking violently. He was bleeding heavily from a wound on his leg. Something hit the current Wheatley. He remembered, now. That injury had been the result of him not wanting to cooperate. He never desired to become a sphere. He had worked at Aperture science as an intern for a while, to support him and his girlfriend. Then he had turned in the required assignment, and gotten a job. The assignment was to write up a program for an intelligence dampening sphere. He had written his own coding. The scientists had liked his program best, and had decided who better to test it on than the writer himself. He had never wanted that, though. He fought back. Which resulted in one of the scientists hitting him in the leg with a crowbar. Then security had come and made matters worse. He fought back, and the bone in the same leg ended up completely shattered.

The video then flicked off when the experiment started. His screaming filled the room for a second, and then all was quiet. "That's all the footage we have. After that, you were a sphere. I thought you'd want to know. Wheatley couldn't stop trembling. His girlfriend had died without him, and he had left all family behind for this company. All he wanted to do was support his girlfriend and himself… and he ended up hurting her in the worst way. He had left her all alone. All of his thoughts of guilt suddenly turned to anger. The company would surely die with GLaDOS. He just had to wait for the right time. But if he was certain of one thing, it was that GLaDOS was going to die. A/N: Way longer than all my other chapters. I am so mean to Wheatley. Well, now you know Wheatley's story. All sights have been set on GLaDOS. She will die, if Wheatley and Chell have anything to do with it. Oh, and I said I was going to have a feature story with Atlas and P-body…. Well, I lied. They were in this one. That's all I'm doing.


	6. Chapter 6

Portal 2 Fanfiction Dedication: Bella

Merry Christmas!

A/N: This chapter is going to be the second to last chapter. We're nearing the end of our tale. Oh, and yes, I am going to leave you hanging. Because I am evil. :3

Chell ran as fast as she could towards the old shed. It had taken her only a day and a half to get back, as she took few breaks, and ran most of the way. It was dawn when she got there. That couldn't be good… or could it? Perhaps GLaDOS would be focusing on testing and not notice her. She knew she would have to be sneaky. She had told space core that he would have to keep his mouth shut if she brought him with her, and had threatened to rip him apart piece by piece if he said anything.

She opened the shed door cautiously, afraid of any turrets or robots that might be waiting for her on the other side. She cautiously stepped inside, and slightly relaxed when there were no lasers pointing straight at her. It was then that she noticed space core trembling in her arms. "SPACE!" He screeched at the top of his lungs. She immediately threw him out the door and looked around wildly for somewhere to hide. She ducked behind a couple of boxes and crouched there waiting, for about ten minutes. Nothing. She relaxed again and came out from behind the boxes. Taking the elevator would be idiotic, so she decided to take the stairs. When she finally reached the bottom, she couldn't believe what she saw. She now knew GLaDOS had known all along that she was there.

Two robots stood in front of her. She first couldn't believe that there were two robots in front of her that looked almost like humans without skin and hair, and second that GLaDOS had known she was there. The two robots didn't look threatening at all, but there was nothing innocent about Aperture science. They motioned for her to follow them, and knowing that there was no other way out, she followed.

Soon they were in GLaDOS chamber. GLaDOS turned around at the sound of their approach, and didn't look phased to see her former test subject at all. "It's NOT been a long time. Why are you here? I told you to never come back. No, scratch that. I know why you're here. You're here to take the moron from me, correct?" Chell looked absolutely shocked that she had known what she was there for. "I wonder how that companion cube of yours projected that image. It's just a box, after all. Now, who could have sent that image to you?" Chell knew where she had gone wrong now. She had walked right into GLaDOS traps. At the time, she had been to overjoyed at the thought that Wheatley was alive and on Earth to think about why and how she was getting that image.

"Would you like to know how I know what you're here for? Actually, I don't care what you want. I'll just tell you. Before I let you leave, while you were knocked out I planted a small microchip in your brain. I can hear all your thoughts. Oh, and I know you can speak, by the way. You sound even dumber than I had originally imagined." Chell looked absolutely dumbfounded. GLaDOS had been playing her the whole time. Why hadn't she known that? She should have expected it. "You didn't actually think I was going to let you go, did you? I let you go for the entertainment of messing with your thoughts. I pulled Wheatley in for two reasons. One, Caroline is a brat, putting her opinions where they don't belong. Two, I knew he could be useful. I came up with all of this while you were knocked out. This has been very entertaining. I can't wait to see the morons face when I show him your dead body. Oh, and just to give you a fighting chance, I'll give you your portal gun." A panel rose from the ground and her old portal gun was on a podium. She ran over and grabbed it. "Alright, let the games begin."

Wheatley had just awoken and was running the first test. He knew about his past, but he was still trying to figure out his future. He had learned that the only way to get to GLaDOS was to wait until she was distracted and escape. He always had one eye on her, knowing that the massive A.I couldn't keep focus forever. He continued the test. Something flicked in the corner of his eye. No… it couldn't be… could it? He looked over at the camera and saw exactly what he had been waiting for. The camera was limp.

Wheatley knew this was his chance. 'Now or never' He thought. He ran over to a panel in the corner and kicked it until it opened. It barely opened wide enough for him to fit, but after a bit of pulling on his leg, he got out. He stood up and looked around. He hadn't exactly thought this part through. He decided to just pick one way and ended up running down a catwalk into an almost pitch black area. When he was sure he couldn't see his hand in front of his face anymore, he decided to turn back. He now went the other way and came to a lighted area. He heard a voice in the distance. It didn't sound familiar, yet it did… 'Strange' He thought. He decided to go toward the voice, it being the only unfamiliar voice he had heard since being human.

He finally came into the room with the source of the voice. He saw GLaDOS, and his eyes narrowed. But something caught his eye. Two something's, actually. One was that GLaDOS was completely limp and was just hanging there, the other was that he saw someone totally and completely familiar standing there with a face of complete determination on her face. "Chell…" He whispered. Chell looked over at him, completely shocked. He ran over to her, with tears in his eyes, and hugged her. "Chell… Chell, I'm so sorry" He repeated over and over, trembling in her arms, as she hugged him back. "She softly pet his head, whispering "It's ok… It's ok I forgive you. It's not your fault." Wheatley looked up at her. "You… you can talk?" Chell nodded and got him to his feet. "Come on, let's go." Chell led Wheatley to the elevator. "Where do you think you're going?" An all too familiar voice growled from behind them. They both whipped around and saw her. "Oh, no…" They both said, simultaneously.

A/N: It's fluffy. Don't blame me. It's what you asked for. But yes, Chell defeated GLaDOS, and now GLaDOS is back. But with a twist. Chell and Wheatley are reunited! Yay! Next chapter is the last one, but after there will be a epilogue. So, watcha think? I can already hear you being mad at me for leaving you hanging.


	7. Chapter 7

Portal 2 Fanfiction Dedication: Bella

Merry Christmas!

A/N: So… This chapter wraps it up. Well, except for what happens afterwards. So I won't be leaving you hanging again. 'When did you become a good person?' "AAAAAH! WHO SAID THAT!" 'Meeeee' "Bella! Help me! My conscious is out to get me!"

The voice was GLaDOS. The evil, malicious tone was GLaDOS. But this was not GLaDOS. It wasn't possible… how could she have done that? But she had a way for everything, it seemed. GLaDOS had made herself human. "Were you wondering why it was so easy to beat me? I was downloading myself into this body the whole time you were beating me. So I was only half conscious. No wonder it was so easy. You wouldn't have been able to beat me if I were completely awake. But this way is more interesting. MUCH more interesting, apparently. Now I have seen human affection and tears take place right before me. Surprising you could love such a moron, though. Well, I refuse to stand here and make idle chat with you two."

Wheatley recognized this woman. She was GLaDOS, that he knew, but he knew her somewhere else too. He racked his brain for the answer, and suddenly found it. This woman haunted his memories. Her unnaturally white hair, flowed straight down her back. She had black streaks in her hair and wore a short white skirt and a white shirt that showed her belly button. The sleeves for the shirt weren't connected, and it would have been a long sleeve if not for the gap in between them. Her boots were white and high cut, and looked somewhat like Chells, but not an exact match. "No… no, you're her!" He shouted. But he was ignored. This woman was his old girlfriend. He had hurt her more than he had imagined. He had left her, and he now realized that she must have gone to Aperture seeking to find him, and when she learned what had happened, been forced to work there as a test subject so that she wouldn't tell anyone. Wheatley sank to his knees and his eyes welled up with tears.

Chell and GLaDOS stood locked in a stare off. They each glared equally at each other. Neither blinked, neither missed anything. Then, GLaDOS lurched toward Chell, a knife in hand, and sliced chell's arm. Blood immediately started to flow out, and Chell shrieked in pain. Wheatley looked up and stared in horror. But his muscles would absolutely not listen to him. GLaDOS proceeded to finish her off as she fell to her knees, gasping in pain. Wheatley knew he had to do something. But this girl was her. He could not bring himself to hurt her. So he did the only thing he could do.

Chell gasped in pain, holding her arm. She looked up to see GLaDOS standing above her, and the glint of the knife in her hand told her it was inevitable. She couldn't move. She knew Wheatley was somehow in an emotional state of mind that would not allow him to move. She knew she was doomed. She closed her eyes, waiting for it. But it did not come. She hesitantly opened her eyes and what she saw absolutely terrified her. "Wheatley… WHEATLEY!" She screamed. The tears welling from her eyes could not be stopped. She leapt up and caught him.

Wheatley knew what he had done. He only knew one thing at that moment. I refuse to lose Chell. I will not lose anyone else. GLaDOS had stabbed him in the chest. It was a miracle that the blade had missed his heart. Afterwards, in a fit of rampage that he had blocked her shot, she went for the leg that had been previously shattered. Wheatley had screamed his heart out. The only thing he knew at that moment was that he had saved Chell. That he had given her the chance to defeat GLaDOS and escape with her life. As long as she lived, he would not die in vain. He would have fulfilled his purpose.

GLaDOS knew only one emotion at this moment: regret. Her head was throbbing and it hurt as if someone had bashed it in. Chell didn't notice her shrill screams of pain because she was too busy worrying about Wheatley, and trying to find the strength through all the anger to get up and fight her. GLaDOS knew why her head was hurting. It was Caroline and this girl. This girls body and mind was fighting her, because this was Wheatley's old girlfriend. Caroline couldn't stand to see her hurt an innocent person, and a friend of her daughters. She wasn't too pleased about the cut along her daughters arm, either. GLaDOS was staring to think that placing herself in Wheatley's old sweetheart's body had been a good idea. She had done it specifically to torment him. She had known all along that Wheatley would come to fight her. She just thought it would be easier to defeat Chell if Wheatley stayed out of it, because she knew Wheatley remembered her, and it would be much too painful for him to hurt her.

Wheatley started to try to stand, despite the fact that his leg was pretty much useless. He picked up the knife that GLaDOS had dropped and limped over to the screaming GLaDOS. He heard Chell screaming protests behind him but ignored her. He put his hands on her shoulders and stopped her. She stopped her screaming despite the pain in her head, and looked straight at him. "I'm sorry; this was never meant to happen. I never meant to leave you. I never meant to leave you behind. I will never forget you. But now I need to take care of what's happening now. I'm so, so sorry. But this is for the best for both of us. Now you can rest at ease. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But I… I love you." GLaDOS knew that none of that was addressed to her. But she still felt a tear run down her cheek. Wheatley whispered "Goodbye" and stabbed her heart.

Chell was astonished. He had killed her. She was gone. Why had he killed her, though? Wasn't that her job? But Wheatley had collapsed. He was weak and hadn't eaten since awakening, and could possibly be bleeding his very life out right now. She got up and ran to him. She picked him up in her arms and ran. She ran to the elevator, Wheatley's blood soaking her clothes as much as her own. She knew she only wanted him to live. Her life wouldn't be complete without him. She wouldn't be able to live without him. These thoughts kept her going through the wheat field without stopping, until she came upon a group of people and collapsed.

The next thing Chell and Wheatley knew they were waking up in a hospital. "You're alive" They both whispered to each other. Tears of extreme joy flowed down both of their faces as they realized neither of them had failed, and they would be able to stay together. "Why?" Chell began. "It was for love. I love you, Chell."

Next is the epilogue. This one was bloody. I am so evil. Please don't yell at me!


	8. Chapter 8

Portal 2 Fanfiction Dedication: Bella and Ellie

A/N: Hello! So this is it… Or is it? Read to find out… I 3 suspense! This is the epilogue. Review if you want a sequel cause i'm willing to write it!

Wheatley and Chell got out of the hospital and slowly readjusted to human life. After a few weeks, Chell and Wheatley had gotten a job. For a while, they made the wheat field their home. They had nowhere else to go, and since they had never known comfort, (well, nowhere close to recently, anyway) they were perfectly fine with this. Eventually they learned about money, how to use it, and ended up in a small apartment. It only had one bedroom, so Wheatley took to the living room. He slept on the floor until they saved enough for a small couch. Chell got the bed.

Eventually, they got married (after figuring out what marriage was) and had a daughter. At this date, September 16, it was the anniversary of the day him and Chell had escaped from Aperture. They celebrated this day like a holiday. Wheatley was walking home from work (as he thought cars looked dangerous and had forbid Chell from getting a license after deciding he wanted nothing to do with it) when he heard a twig snap behind him. He hadn't heard anyone approach. He turned around slightly to be sure he wasn't being followed, and saw nothing. He continued walking, keeping alert just in case.

There it was again, that soft pattering sound from behind him. He looked behind himself and gaped at what he saw. He remembered her, even if it had been five years. It was his old, dead over twice girlfriend. She had died more than once. He never thought he would see her again. He at first thought to go up and embrace her, but then thought better of it. For one, he was married, and for another, this girl could easily be GLaDOS or a phantom. He guessed GLaDOS, since he had been told more than once that phantoms weren't real. Or you couldn't see them, anyway. Humans always had to see something to believe it. Wheatley thought this was somewhat foolish. He had always believed in things he couldn't see. If you heard a voice but didn't hear where it came from, would you believe you were imagining fake voices? Ok, back to reality.

He knew he had killed her. He had driven the knife through her heart himself. "Wheatley" The girl said. That was definitely GLaDOS. But there had to be something wrong with her, because she had never used his name before. It was always "moron" or "little idiot". He knew something must be wrong with her. Maybe someone had hacked her system? Then the most obvious question came to his mind. "Why and how are you here?" She looked at him with desperate eyes. "Wheatley, I fixed up this old body when I downloaded myself back into the GLaDOS chassis. I don't know why, but something told me I should. They found it, Wheatley. They found it." "Found what?" "Aperture." "How?" "Some high school students were exploring the wheat field and saw the shed. They walked in and alerted the authorities. They got in and started snooping around. If they saw me, they would try to shut me down. So I downloaded myself into this body and ran."

Wheatley could see the sadness in her eyes. What the past told him was that she was lying. Her eyes pleaded for him to believe her. He knew that bringing the evil A.I into the house would not sit well with Chell. (It rhymes ). But he knew he couldn't just leave her here. He decided to bring her along. She followed him, gladly. "I'm going to let you stay with us. But we will get Aperture back, you are going to help us, and you will go back there. Also, if you give me ANY REASON to think you might hurt Chell and Lily (their daughter's name. They named her for Chells favorite flower.) I will immediately throw you out. If you won't leave, we'll make you leave." GLaDOS nodded in understanding. Wheatley knew this was going to be hard. He had to bring a possibly crazy A.I to learn to live as a human, and fight to get back a facility that scientist definitely wanted to study inside and out. He was way in over his head, and he still had to explain the whole thing to his wife. 'It doesn't take long for a good day to go bad, apparently.'

A/N: The ending is just the beginning, they say. Anyway, you want me to continue this story? I will write a sequel to follow this up if you want, so review if you want more!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Valve


End file.
